Staying fixed to the ground during inclement weather is a challenge for anyone using a portable shade canopy, display stand or tent typically used at farmers markets, craft shows or outdoor events. Strong unexpected gusts of wind can come up anywhere in the United States and turn a shade canopy into a deadly missile. In cases where the event is held on a paved surface, driving an anchor pile into the ground is often not possible or permitted; and many of the devices in use today for securing a tent or shade canopy are inadequate or pose an additional hazard.
In addition to the objectives set forth in pending application Ser. No. 11/699,050 filed on Jan. 29, 2007, is the provision of an improved pole brace and ballasting device which includes a handle or handles formed or attached to the weight container to facilitate the carrying of the weight.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved pole brace and ballasting device wherein the weight container is adapted for readily and reliably connecting one or more weight containers for a substantial increase in the ballasting load. This allows for the division of the ballasting load into a more manageable size and facilitates the transportation and installation of the device.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved pole brace and ballasting device wherein the removable cover of the weight container, acting as a joining mechanism, engaged to a weight container corresponding interface, is adapted for easy hand removal in the event it becomes attached or lodged to the weight container after separation of the weight containers.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved pole brace and ballasting device wherein the cover and corresponding weight container interface to the cover are synchronized to allow for the automatic vertical alignment, when attaching a secondary weight container, of the pole clamp connecting form disposed along the wall or walls of the weight container upon reasonably reaching the rotatable limit of the connecting interface.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved pole brace and ballasting device comprising a pole clamp which utilizes an embedded threaded collar or threaded aperture in at least one of two clamp blocks of the pole clamp assembly, simplifying the insertion and tightening of the securing fastener.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved pole brace and ballasting device comprising a pole clamp which includes a thumb screw for tightening of the pole clamp to the pole precluding the use of a screwdriver.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved pole brace and ballasting device comprising a pole clamp which is fitted with a fastener for the fortification of the clamp block outer jaw.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a pole brace and ballasting device with an improved pole clamp for better gripping a round pole.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved pole brace and ballasting device which allows for the utilization of a variety of weight container configurations.